Bucharest Love Song
by SadieMichelle
Summary: Set in BD2. Movie-verse. Feeling neglected and unwanted, Leah ventures into the woods on the night of the win against the Volturi. Just her luck two vampires have to pass by and bug the living hell out of her.


**This is the third story I've written as a result of seeing Breaking Dawn part 2. Considering I was never a fan of the series in the first place, that's bloody impressive. If you've read my other stories based off this film (Fashionably Uninvited, An Eternity to Remember), almost think of this as the last part of a series of three, even thought they can all be read as a stand alone. Each story happened to a different character during the film. If you haven't read them, I really hope you like this story. It's very different in the fact that I have characters who probably never once interacted personally, interacting, and the story ends on a very interesting note. Also, I've never written Leah before, never really paid attention to her, but I feel like she's an outcast and if two vampires bugged her enough, she might see a new side of herself and wonder if she wants to continue living the way she does. Keep and open mind and enjoy!**

***if you've gotten a notification saying I uploaded a chapter, it's because I have a message. My first draft that I published, held a lot of spelling errors since I was in a rush to get this out. but there were also other scenes I didn't really like, in particular, one toward the very end that I nearly rewrote altogether. other than that, the story is relatively the same so it's your choice if you want to reread this to find the differences. i'm far happier with the rewrite in the end. enjoy!***

* * *

**Bucharest Love Song**

"Look, I'm just saying you don't have to be breathing down my neck," Seth argued, weaving through the kitchen. "We all survived. I'm fine, Jake's fine, Sam's fine...we're all fine! The Cullens are even having a celebration tonight. Some of the pack and I are going. Maybe you should too, Leah. Have some fun for once."

Leah just barely suppressed the urge to scowl.

"And I'm saying Jake doesn't always know what's best for you. Trusting him more than your own sister is stupid."

The argument was weak, but the wolf inside Leah refused to give up the fight. Right now, Seth regarded Jacob's orders as a holy grail and if she didn't snap him out of his blind allegiance soon, he might get himself killed.

Seth only rolled his eyes, grabbing a spare shirt.

"Did you forget already that thanks to Jake, you're not in Sam's pack anymore? You don't have to hear his every thought. Or bother everyone else with your guilt."

Instantly, Leah froze, the fight momentarily leaving her body. Seth stopped as well, shutting his eyes with a regretful sigh.

"Sorry," he apologized. "That wasn't cool of me. But Leah...you've got to live for yourself once in awhile. Stop being so concerned about other people-."

"-I'm not-."

"-bullshit. First, it was dad and his heart issues. Then it was Sam, and now it's me. You're so focused on proving yourself to the others just because you're the first Quilette wolf. Whoevers pack you're a part of, they'll understand how important you are. And that when the time comes, you'll be ready to kick some ass. But right now? When we just escaped death from a bunch of psychotic Italians with fangs? Right now, you've got to relax and worry about yourself."

The urge to concede and allow Seth the victoy was strong, and in a way, his words held more sense than the argument rolling around in her head.

But something in Leah couldn't resist the need to ruin the moment. Because the thought of her little brother seeing her problems so easily when it took her countless days to find the source of them, caused her fury to bubble.

"If you're not back by eleven, I'm going over there and dragging your ass back home, got it?"

"Leah-."

"No arguments. They might be fangers, but the color of some of their eyes tell me they don't care how you smell."

Seth grumbled, but nodded regardless.

He offered no goodbye, however, slamming the screen door on the way out.

Leah stared tiredly after him, refusing to cave in to the guilt resting inside her.

She knew she was being a bitch to him. She knew everything he said wasn't completely unreasonable. Who wouldn't want to live it up after thinking for months that they were going to die?

But as soon as they'd gotten back home from the standoff, Seth refused to shut up about how brave Jacob had been and that the Vultures or whoever the hell they were, had been scared off by their aggression.

The more he'd built up their offense, the more it grated down on Leah's nerves until she finally snapped.

It wasn't that she saw Jacob as a bad leader. Quite the opposite. He'd given her peace for once in her life from Sam.

However, with Seth's obvious dedication to him, Leah noticed slowly but surely, her own brother pulling away.

Although she'd rather get her neck snapped a thousand times before admitting it out loud, it still didn't change what she felt.

Loneliness.

She could stand to lose Sam. He hadn't been hers for a very long time.

She could stand to lose her former pack. A place never really existed for her there anyway.

But losing Seth? The only person who'd stood by her side even in the midst of some really messed up times?

That sort of severment was a little bit more personal. And she couldn't not help but think Jacob's presence infringed on their relationship, even if the guy himself had been a pretty good pack leader so far.

"Fuck," she growled irritably into the empty house, hating the abnormality at which her feelings surfaced.

_Why can't I be one of those normal rich bitches who doesn't give a shit about anyone but themselves?_

"FUCK."

This time, her lycanthropic nature sent forward the curse. And with it, the urge to run soaked in.

But this time, the urge felt different. It felt rooted. No longer like a part of her nature, but instead, a need to escape the stagnant life she lived of people moving on around her. Of love, if it even existed, constantly eluding her. Of escaping people who's lives she wasn't a priority in.

_Woah, calm down there. It's just a run. Just need to cool down. _

These thoughts eventually served their purpose, sating the sudden wanderlust arising inside her.

Grabbing an extra white tank top, plaid button up shirt, and torn denims, Leah exited the house, bones eager for a distraction from her tumultuous life.

LSVLSVLSVLSVLSVLSV

Hours passed by before her wolf form finally felt completely disconnected from her human life and all the trivial problems associated.

Around her, night had descended and the snowy forest floor was a nice contrast to the heat sliding through her veins. Her nose, just for the hell of it, snuggled into the snow, and for a moment, she nearly laughed at the action.

Only by herself was she truly able to be...well, herself.

_That's messed up. And ridiculously sad._

Ignoring this thought, Leah closed her eyes, ears content with simply listening to the night.

Other than furry rodents sneaking off to their burrows or the occasional hoot from an owl, everything remained deathly quiet - a redeeming contrast to the tense silence earlier in the day where just by breathing the wrong way, she felt like she'd provoke the Vultures into battle.

In what seemed like forever, tranquility finally entered Leah from head to toe, allowing her to nearly fall into slumber, partly due to the tiresome chaos of her thoughts, and due to the peacefulness of the night.

However, all this was shattered when the slap of foot steps unexpectedly pounded into her ears.

Sighing, Leah reluctantly opened both eyes, ears stubbornly sticking to the noise.

The foot steps she detected were hardly hitting the snowy ground, instead, seeming to speed over it, the splat of the snow falling actually being the sound she was hearing.

And if she was hearing correctly, there were two different feet running over the snow.

_Fucking vampires. Shouldn't they be at the Cullens?_

In an instance, the feet steered sharply to their left, then continued forward, now approaching her location.

Moving to all fours, Leah shook off the excess snow from her fur before back tracking beside a petrified, wintry tree, hoping whoever the unwanted company was, would just pass on by. The last thing she wanted was to be disturbed.

But tonight, fate was against her and it seemed almost an ironic kick in the ass to have both of the blurs cease in their steps as soon as they reached where she'd once laid, noses most likely detecting her scent in the air.

Immediately, Leah recognized them at the same time they detected her form by the tree.

"Oh, look Stefan," the blonde one exclaimed with a rough, Romanian accent, "it's a doggy!"

His companion merely smirked, tilting his head.

Leah didn't have the motivation to growl at them, instead, only watching the two with a narrowed gaze, hoping to God they'd go away before they really awakened the bitch inside her.

_What the hell are they still doing here anyway? Didn't they call us fools and run away? Idiots._

Unfortunately, neither vampire found the need to retreat, approaching Leah instead, their black, leather boots making a _crunch! _against the snow.

And as they approached her, she faintly noted underneath the blonde one's chin, a dried trickle of blood.

Suddenly, an anger did coarse through her, realizing they'd only stuck around to hunt.

On Quilette land.

Ever so lowly, a growl rumbled out, causing both men to raise their eyebrows.

"Good doggy," the blonde one teased, helpless to fight a grin. "It is a true shame your kind are so slow. I'd have liked an honest challenge."

"Don't goad it, Vladimir," Stefan reprimanded with a smile of his own. "It was brave enough to stand with us."

"True," Vladimir agreed, nodding back. "But I am curious as to what the doggy is doing all by itself out here. As far as I know, packs still exist, yes?"

Stefan shrugged, crossing his arms before asking, "Perhaps we can have a conversation, doggy, if you shift for us?"

If Leah had the ability, she'd have flipped them both off with each hand. Nevermind that their presence was getting on her nerves, but their repetitive use of "doggy" made her want to tear open their throats.

All she projected, however, was another growl through her throat, this time a warning.

Back.

The.

Hell.

Off.

"Ah, I think the doggy is angry," Vladimir pouted, pale, almost angelic-like face now within inches of Leah's snout. "Perhaps I should pet it? Doggies love that."

As soon as the blonde extended a white hand, Leah went to snap at it, teeth nearly biting into his middle finger before he swiped it back.

Stefan barked out a laugh at the gesture while an excited gleam slipped into Vladimir's ruby eyes.

"For a doggy, you are very patient. I know if it were I, my patience would not be so mandated."

Leah growled again, this time, coming from somewhere deep inside her chest, sounding menacing even to her own ears.

Only out of a mock courtesy did the Romanians take a step back, and with this, Leah managed a confident step forward, head tilted down as her lips pulled back into a snarl.

"Should we play a game, little doggy?" Vladimir taunted, his grin rising with each step he took back. "If you manage to catch either myself or Stefan, we will leave this land and return home. But if our speed proves victorious, you will be our entertainment for the night. I doubt the vegetarians wish us to be anywhere near them."

They both frowned at the last statement, as if they themselves were being the unreasonable ones.

Leah, meanwhile, found herself trying to not ponder over what their idea of "entertainment" meant.

What she did know was that they would not be giving her a choice, probably already sealed the moment they'd stopped to tease her. And phasing back into her human form to talk it out, would benefit no one.

Sniffing them both, Leah bowed her head for a second before setting all her weight on her back legs.

They may have had Jacob on their ass before, but they hadn't dealt with her yet. And even Sam, one of the rare times he spoke to her directly, admitted she ran faster than any member of the pack.

So, this deal proved to be just the sort of little release she needed to get her mind away from what Seth deemed she "worried about".

"Do remember, doggy," Vladimir mentioned just as they prepared to take off. "Facing the Volturi has been the most excitement we've had in centuries. Having the opportunity to extend that entertainment with you may not guarantee your survival."

_Stop stalling and run already, you undead bastards._

Instead, she yipped impatiently, and with an unsettling smirk coming from both vampires, the two took off, her own form bounding after them.

The two vampires ran in synch with each other, their laughs bouncing off the trees. But because the snow had thickened into an almost concrete beneath their feet, Leah's leaps were easier to take, her paws nearly bouncing off the snowy floor.

She kept back her full speed only because they did, proven by the fact that they still had time to glance back and taunt her while successfully weaving around the trees.

But Leah did keep herself focused, the rush of air becoming exhilarating, her eyes never losing sight of the duo.

_Maybe they knew I needed the exercise. I'll thank them after I bite them in the ass. _

Without warning, Vladimir and Stefan sped up, voices dying and with an eager snip, Leah increased her own speed ever so subtly as they passed the mountains where the standoff earlier in the day had been.

Briefly, she pondered over the intelligence of chasing after two vampires who were older than most of the settling civilizations of the Americas. And vampires who obviously gave everyone else the creeps.

However, her answer was muffled by a simple realization. Chasing and actually getting a challenge for once was thrilling. And that thrill managed to replace the guilt, loneliness, and anger she so often felt toward herself.

So, Leah's strides became longer, lungs expanding and allowing the chill air to be inhaled as if she was walking.

This sudden acceleration on her part took the vampires by surprise and in response, they abandoned their yelling and focused on keeping ahead of her.

All three of them must have passed at least two miles of woodlands in the span of three minutes and still Leah sprinted, never losing sight of her targets whose leather boots were close enough now to smell.

_Just a little closer. C'mon!_

Both of the vampires must have sensed this unexpected approach and in retaliation, they did something that nearly caused Leah to whine out loud in frustration.

Just as they neared a wide hemlock, the vampires split off into opposite directions, Vladimir leaping to her left and Stefan swerving to the right.

_Damn it! Bad enough that there's two of them, but I actually have to pick an undead bastard to go after. _

It only took a split second for Leah to veer off after Vladimir.

By far, he was the most cocky of the two. And the most assured that his speed would prevail.

In the end, this sort of misplaced confidence was something she would capitalize on.

His loud snicker echoed eerily through the woods as he realized she'd picked him, and with a final glance behind, the vampire began pushing with all his strength through the trees, sprinting so fast that a human may not have even noticed someone had passed by.

The speed was far more impressive than she realized and for an unnerving second, Leah thought he'd leave her in the dust so to speak.

_I am not going to be some undead bastard's plaything. C'mon, Leah. You've lived here since you were a child. He's a foreigner. Do not let him win._

These words of encouragement were elicited through her inner wolf and with a firm shake of the head, Leah gripped her paws into the ground, pausing in her chase and allowing the vampire to sprint out of sight with a triumphant laugh. While she probably could have gotten close, right now, she needed a more concrete plan.

_Alright, if he keeps on heading east, he'll meet the waterfall. Knowing he likes to show off, as all undead bastards do, he'll realize I'm not behind him and will want to loop back around this way by taking the trail north-east of here. _

With a renewed sense of determination, Leah sprang to her left, ignoring the tired wobble building in her legs. If she kept at the speed she was going now, when the blonde turned around to head back, he'd be in a clearing directly ahead of her. The mountain side always carried more clearings than woodlands.

The only downside remained that she'd need to leap at the precise moment or risk missing him altogether.

If that happened...well, she didn't really want to indulge that humiliating thought right now.

The clearing she spoke of was fast approaching and to her satisfaction, her ears picked up on the padding of feet, this time regressed back to a calm pace, so very assured of their victory.

Physically biting down on her growl, Leah kept striding forward, ears abnormally focused on listening to any sudden shifts in movement from the vampire.

_If I miss him in the clearing...I'm screwed. Which means I need a back up plan. Even if I do get him at the right moment, it might give him too much time to get away if he realizes I'm there._

The closer to the clearing she leapt, the more panicked Leah became, searching for a plan that would shorten the blonde's steps enough to where she could properly leap on him.

Seconds before the clearing appeared, inspiration struck. The idea could backfire quite easily. And wasn't exactly the smartest one she'd ever had.

But if she wanted the fangers off the land and save people's lives, then her plan was necessary.

Pumping out heat through her nostrils, Leah pushed past the uncomfortable pain now spreading through her hind legs and with a swift propel from a log beneath her, she soared forward into the clearing.

For once in her very short life, something worked in her favor.

Vladimir's pace was just slow enough to where he crossed the clearing the exact moment she was soaring through the air.

And just by the sudden jerk of his head, Leah knew she'd caught him off guard.

_Time to make sure he doesn't scramble._

With a breathy howl, Leah clenched her muscles and released a yelp as fur made way for sun-kissed skin, snout receded back to a normal nose, razor like teeth straightened out to white, marble ones, and short, white-grey fur transformed into silky, black hair.

The unexpected phasing from wolf to woman in mid-air, successfully added to the surprise building in the vampire's features.

And the surprise was enough to keep him in place for just a second, allowing Leah to slam directly into him, her weight sending them both to the ground, her nude form landing on top his own.

The blood in her veins never pounded so hard in her life, in fact, it almost grew painful to her eardrums.

But when she finally slipped both eyes open, seeing her hands had pinned the vampire's down into the snow on their own accord, body lurking over him like a predator's, lips set in a triumphant beam, she realized the pain was so worth it.

She anchored herself down on his abdomen and watched his red eyes take unnecessary blinks as his hands half heartedly tried moving up.

Letting out a growl in response, her weight pushed the arms down once more, hair hanging off her face, most likely making her appear bat-shit crazy.

"Gotcha!" she expressed, a rare, honest smile reaching her lips.

Although the situation probably was far more dire than even she realized at that moment, her reaction remained very child like. Like she'd just accomplished a task others deemed her unworthy of.

_Well, in a way, that's kinda right. Assholes certainly didn't think I could do it._

And it felt good to emit.

But her prey only regarded Leah with interest, obviously not very concerned about his position.

"The doggy is a girl," he voiced with intrigue, eyes relishing the nude form before him.

Leah only rolled her eyes, feeling little embarrassment from his naked stare. If her former pack could see her in the nude, so could a vampire.

"And I see grandpa's speed is starting to wane," she retorted, attempting to ignite his anger.

"It is not often I have women propelling themselves at me...willingly," came his dark defense. "You must understand the enticement."

To further prove this, the vampire thrusted his hips up once. Hips that were connected to the abdomen on which she sat on.

Her eyelids fluttered for a second, the contact unexpected...and primal. Ridiculously so, especially with the proud grin he shot her afterward.

"Although you are a pretty doggy, I do wish to call you something other than this. I am Vladimir, if you remember, and you are?"

"Fuck off," Leah immediately answered, her body heat rising the longer she sat on him. "I won, so you and creepy Igor have to get the hell off this land."

"Ah, but we never specified when we would do this. And I am very content with your position, _wolfling_. Feel free to continue your assault. I do not mind."

A growl ripped through, forcing Leah to push back into Vladimir's hips as a warning.

"You know how to tease as well," he maintained with a grin, eyes becoming animated. "Perhaps you could allow me to get more comfortable and we can-."

"I wouldn't even if you were the last undead bastard on Earth," she seethed, fingers tightening into his cold wrists. "And that's a compliment, fanger."

Vladimir only laughed, his chest actually moving with the sound.

Unfortunately, Leah's position didn't last long.

In seconds, her ears picked up on another set of footsteps within the vicinity.

Before she could scurry off the man, both of her hands were tugged back behind her in an uncomfortable strain, body flying off Vladimir's and pulled backwards into another.

"I could not tell if you were enjoying yourself or were in trouble," Stefan voiced in amusement from beside her ear, grip nearly painful on her arms.

"Very much the former," Vladimir answered pleasantly, zooming to his feet. "Our doggy is a woman. A nude, aggressive, and pretty woman. What shall we do with her?"

"Do you not listen to yourselves when you speak in those freaky accents?" Leah sputtered, fighting against the hold Stefan held on her. "I tackled your undead ass. Yeah, you didn't specify when, but you have to leave. And let me go."

"But I do not like this thought of letting go such an amusing creature. What are you doing so far from your pack, wolfling?" Vladimir questioned, nearing her.

With a Romanian vampire at her back and a Romanian vampire at her front, Leah finally started to realize that the decision to chase after the vampires might not have been the smartest move.

"None of your business."

"We are on the same side," Vladimir pointed out. "And we will not harm someone that may become a future ally once more against the Volturi."

Leah only raised a disbelieving brow.

"We swear on our very lives," Stefan added from behind, lessening his hold minimally.

"You're both dead, asswipe," Leah pointed out.

They laughed in unison this time, the guttural sound produced becoming very unsettling.

"She is amusing, is she not?" the blonde mentioned, taking another step forward as his eyes scanned down the length of her body once more. "Why is such a wolfling so _very_ alone?"

The way Vladimir worded the question, made an unexpected stab of fear slam into her stomach.

And both vampires noticed this immediately, even when Leah tried to keep the scowl on her face.

"Personal question, yes?" Stefan prodded.

"Just let me go," she sneered back, unwilling to say a single word. "I've played your game. I've won. Now get the hell off me before you meet my inner bitch."

The vampires found each other's gazes, a silent conversation floating between them.

Leah only glared daggers at Vladimir's pale throat, the fire streaming through her veins successfully keeping her body heated against the arctic night.

"You are not a friend of the Cullens?" Vladimir inquired, eyes setting back down on her.

Realizing her words were futile since the bastards didn't know the meaning of the words 'let me go', Leah decided on answering.

"I wouldn't necessarily call them buddies. We wouldn't hit the bowling alley and high five each other over a basket of onion rings," she acknowledged, smiling bitterly. "But I respect Jacob and Jacob imprinted on their hybrid baby. The family has done nothing against me."

"And your pack?" asked the brunette behind her.

Yet again for seemingly the millionth time the question sprouted up, taking Leah a moment to collect herself before finally answering.

"I'm a part of one. So what?"

"They do not care you are wandering the woods alone? On a night of celebration when comrades should be together?" Vladimir asked, curiosity etched into his snowy features.

"_No_."

She didn't recognize what emotion elicited her answer, but she prayed to God it didn't sound weak or lonely.

Unexpectedly, Stefan released his grip on her, the sudden rush of blood flowing an unknown relief as she rubbed at her wrists gingerly.

However, neither vampire moved from their positions, Stefan directly at her back and Vladimir not even a full foot away in front.

Like she mentioned before, Leah had no problem with being nude in front of them. It was a natural part of her phasing process. And the only person she ever had been embarrassed to be nude around was either her brother (for obvious reasons), or Sam.

The people she cared about.

Yet, the hungry, nearly starved way Vladimir's eyes raked over her body, a body she'd often found useless as it hadn't been good enough for Sam, couldn't suppress the involuntary shiver spreading through her insides, adding to the wobble in her feet.

_What the hell, body? Seriously?_

Exhaling, Leah's eyes strayed toward a nearby tree, hoping the fangers would just leave her alone.

"Stefan and I live in a former castle of ours, fifty miles north of Bucharest," the blonde informed, red eyes refusing to stop skipping over her skin. "There is still a roof and the remains of our rooms, a kind favor the ever _gracious_ Volturi left us. I cannot say the other areas of the house have been so lucky."

"Get it remodeled," Leah suggested, not understanding the big deal. "No wonder the Vultures were so unafraid of you today. You're still living in the poor excuse of a house they destroyed. Think how pissed off they'd be if you got it updated and actually didn't mope around all the time. Hate to break it to you, but their take over happened...what was it you said, 1,500 years ago? You do realize you don't have to still be living like it happened yesterday? If they can live in luxury, so can you."

Her words were bold, but neither vampire responded for an eerily long time. Such a long time in fact that Leah was almost sure she pissed them off majorly.

When a full minute trailed by of the same gazeless staring, Leah readied herself to take a side step, hoping to not have to feel so constricted by their presence.

But Vladimir spoke, interrupting her plan.

"You suggest we forget everything they have done against us?"

Sighing, one hand flew through her hair.

"Why do you need my opinion on this?" she grumbled. "Just do what you've always done."

"Doing what we have always done keeps us living in the shadow of our former glory," Stefan argued.

"Doing what we have always done has made immortal life boring and uneventful," Vladimir finished.

Shrugging, Leah waved her hands up.

"I don't know what to tell you. Neither of you have listened to my previous instructions."

"That is because you do not yet know what you want," Vladimir spoke matter of factly.

"And what is it I want?" she snapped back with venom. "To hear a bunch of undead bastards' problems? I just want to be left alone. Is that really too much to ask for?"

A growl threatened to fall through her lips, but Leah bit down on it, eyes narrowed at the red gazes.

But, her anger couldn't stop channeling a part of her she'd often held back. And even though she knew she'd feel foolish later, the rush of emotions simply could not be stopped.

"Go back to your demolished home! Is that clear enough? And LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"

Before either vampire could stop her, Leah wrestled out from in between them and began a stomp toward the woods once more.

This time, neither went after her.

LSVLSVLSVLSVLSVLSV

It must have been a full hour before she reached her home, fully clothed now since she'd taken a stroll back to where she'd originally been laying to pick up her clothes.

The cold air managed to tame the flames roaring through her, and for the past ten minutes or so, Leah focused on figuring out why the hell she had had a damn temper tantrum.

Yeah, a part of it had to do with Vladimir and Stefan.

_When the hell did they become Vladimir and Stefan? They are the undead bastards._

But the outburst was long overdue, and the way the Romanians spoke down to her, only helped the anger burst out.

Anger at what?

Herself? That was always a given. She was responsible for her father's heart attack. And her attitude, something she swore she couldn't change, was responsible for her status as an outcast in whatever pack she joined.

However, more anger still resided inside, and she knew it wasn't all so one dimensional. Which meant these next few days would be spent alone, trying to figure herself out.

Fun.

_C'mon, Leah. Channel the rich bitch. Doesn't care about anybody but themselves._

If possible, the urge to figure out what her problem was, grew even stronger.

"Fucking undead Romanian bastards," she muttered, eyes glued to the ground.

"You have a name for everyone, do you not?"

Freezing, Leah forced her eyes up, then nearly groaned at the sole figure sitting on her porch table.

"Is everyone from Romania deaf?"

Vladimir smirked, crossing his arms before answering, "Say that again?"

"I said-," she then paused, realizing he'd made a joke. "Why won't you two just leave already?"

"Remember what I said, wolfling. We will leave, but we still have four hours until the sun rises."

"And you're spending the remainder of your time around a bitch who wants nothing more than to claw your eyes out? I have this feeling that you don't want to make it home in one piece."

"If you attempt to injure me while naked, I find myself to have less of a problem with it," he noted, smirk refusing to even bow down to the super glare she shot him.

"Where's the other undead bastard?" she asked instead, unnerved at the intensity his stare emitted.

"He is currently inside your house, determining which one is your room."

"Why the hell is he doing that?" she yelled, marching hurriedly to her porch.

By the time she made it up the steps, Stefan had already slipped out of the screen door, taking a place beside his companion.

"And?" Vladimir asked, scanning the brunette man.

"Our wolfling is called Leah Clearwater."

"You ransacked my house just to discover my name?" Leah shouted in disbelief. "That's so..."

Well, at the moment, she didn't really have a proper word for it. But creepy would definitely be up there.

"Unless you prefer the term doggie," Vladimir suggested.

This time, Leah didn't hold back flipping him off.

"Oh, still so very fiesty, holding little knowledge of what we've done to persons who've insulted us for far less."

"If you can't take being critiqued, maybe I know why the Vultures defeated you," she challenged.

A dangerous glint entered both of their eyes.

"You are very lucky we find you so amusing," the blonde finally admitted.

"Lucky?" Leah repeated with a frown. "I should be lucky that you look down at me as nothing more than a lowly dog which you can anger for fun? Or ask incredibly personal questions and expect an honest answers just because we're on the same side? Fuck off."

Vladimir sped from his spot on the table and blocked her attempted entrance to the house.

Some part of Leah expected this of course, but it still couldn't chip away the fury resting in her eyes.

"We apologize if it seems like we have talked down to you. It is difficult to express curiosity about a creature when millenniums have taught us to do much of the same as you do."

_Apologizing? Now that's different._

"I do?" she repeated in confusion.

"Closing off your true self and rebutting personal questions with mindless anger."

Rolling her eyes, Leah crossed her arms. "My anger is not mindless."

Both men immediately scoffed at this, and Leah herself couldn't help but send up a reluctant smile.

"I don't get angry unless I'm provoked. If you haven't noticed, you two have been provoking me all night."

She went to side step him, but Vladimir met the step with one of his own.

"Perhaps we enjoy provoking you, little Leah."

"Perhaps I'm telling you to-."

"-fuck off?" the blonde finished expectantly. "Look, Stefan, I am finishing little Leah's sentences. What does this mean?"

"True love?" the brunette suggested with a chuckle.

Leah couldn't help the flinch of disgust passing over her features, especially when Vladimir's grin grew.

"It is only a joke."

"Whatever," she murmured.

Again, she tried stepping around him, but the vampire matched her step with one of his own. And with this step, he leaned forward, the action swift and completely unexpected.

Leah froze in place, watching out of the corner of her eye as his cold nose neared her neck and inhaled, eyes shutting as a result.

"We smell like wet dog," she defended, not liking the almost serene expression spreading through the muscles beneath his skin. "If you're attracted to the smell, you have serious issues."

Slowly, Vladimir pulled himself back, retreating to where Stefan stood.

His eyes had reopened and ever so quietly, they began speaking to one another as if he hadn't just invaded her personal space.

Only this time, the words coming out were foreign. And they sounded unlike anything she'd ever heard before. Bits of enunciations were prominent, but mostly, the language was laced with a lot of tongue clicking and vowel-less, guttural words.

_It's gotta be a lost language. When you're around for that long, you've had to retained some knowledge of them._

She didn't know why this was an intriguing thought, or why she found that listening to them speaking this lost language was one of the few things she enjoyed about their presence.

It seemed almost personal. Maybe reflecting how much they truly had been through with each other.

Almost too soon, they ceased their speaking, heads tilting her way.

"Tell us what you would have said back in the woods had your anger not caused your departure," Stefan commanded.

Sighing, Leah rubbed wearily at her temples, wishing she'd never taken the journey into the woods in the first place.

But she answered, reluctantly.

"Regarding your hermit like natures that show off how much the Vultures really have stolen from you?"

Their nods caused her to actually think, unsure if she really had had a point to her ramblings.

"What do you suggest we do?" the brunette recalled.

"Live a little?" she tried, then realized with a sudden laugh that she was giving them advice on the same topic Seth had been adamant on speaking to her about.

"Stop worrying so much about the past," she continued. "The past is the past and when the time comes to finally worry about it, then do so. But right now, there's not going to be a battle and you know by yourselves, you'll be slaughtered if you try to attack them. I can't believe I'm complementing you, but you fangers really have incredible patience. There's no harm in having a little more if you can just find activities to preoccupy your time. Go for a jog. Sing at the local karaoke bar. Join a dating site...without eating your date. I don't know. Just do something that doesn't force you to live in your misery."

Again, something struck her about her very own words, something close to home.

_Crap. Is this speech really about what I've been doing? Wallowing in the fact that Sam's kicked me to the curb? If so, that's depressing it's taken me scolding vampires to figure this out._

Whatever the actual root of the problem was, Leah moved on, seeing now she had both of the men's complete, undivided attention.

"A part of me is sympathetic to what the Vultures did to you. Stole your land, destroyed your coven, proclaimed themselves the new Gods. I can't imagine what would happen if our packs were exterminated like that. But then again, sometimes it takes falling all the way to the bottom to realize what you're capable of. And that capability is something the Vultures will never have. So, in that way, you kinda are the stronger ones."

_Am I really trying to make them feel better? They've been nothing but pains in the ass the whole night._

"I don't know where to go on from here," she finally admitted, studying the two vampires. "But I do know that if I had that much free time on my hands, I would not spend it locked up in a broken down castle, awaiting the day I could get my revenge. You don't need to be royal to enjoy yourselves."

"That is your advice?" Stefan confirmed monotonously.

"Yes," she agreed, then stifled a laugh. "Does it sound too challenging?"

Neither vampire responded, heads turned to the other once more.

Ever so casually, Leah's eyes found the door, feet carefully and quietly moving their way in its direction.

"You do not follow your own advice," Stefan suddenly pointed out.

Releasing a deep breath, Leah paused.

"You asked for advice about yourselves. That's what I gave you. This isn't about me."

"Is it not? You are trapped in your anger, finding little joy in life except for being alone. Believe it or not, little Leah, that is not a feeling I find entirely foreign," Vladimir followed.

"Well congratulations!" she exclaimed sarcastically, eyes shifting back to the door. "Now I really just want to get some rest. You fangers are more exhausting to deal with than Paul was when he hit puberty."

"Do not go inside until you hear our offer," the blonde mentioned.

"I decline. Whatever it is, I decline. And you should be very lucky I'm not reporting you to the Quilette pack leader. Feeding here is prohibited," she stated seriously.

Vladimir casually rubbed at the red trickle beneath his chin.

"It was an experimentation," he explained, frowning slightly at this. "With the surprising amount of gold eyes we've encountered in the past month, Stefan and I found ourselves wondering how fulfilling an animal can truly be."

She didn't know why, but an unexpected relief settled inside her at hearing the explanation.

Still, her eyes still must have reflected a skepticism.

Ever so fluently, the blonde wiped the damper part of the blood off on his index finger and offered it to her.

"Taste. You will see I do not lie. A very large stag, if I recall correctly."

"I'd rather not," she deflected, eyebrows scrunching up at the offer. "I'm guessing the meal went well?"

"Terrible."

"Disgusting."

"Unhealthy."

"Unfulfilling."

Fighting back the urge to laugh at the answers and their aghast facial expressions, Leah took another step closer to her house.

"Well, being a vegetarian takes time. I may not be best buddies with them, but I admire the Cullens for that," she answered, risking another step.

"Ah, ah, ah. You must hear our request first before you flee...much like the stag we killed," Vladimir reminded, tilting his head at her sneaky gesture.

"I've already declined."

"You have not even heard it."

Fighting back a childish groan, Leah nodded.

"If I listen to this...request...will you two finally leave me alone?"

They glanced at each other, and the conspirative grins they shared settled to further unease her.

"It will depend on your answer," Stefan revealed.

"Lay it on me then," she grumbled.

Vladimir smiled, and for some reason, this once lacked much of the intimidating creepiness she'd associated him with.

"Come back to Romania with us."

For a second, Leah didn't even register that black spots appeared in her vision.

And then -

"Not in a million fucking years!"

Followed by -

"Christ, that stag you drunk had to have been spiked with drugs."

She didn't know how that would make sense, but in her shocked state, nothing made sense.

"It is a reasonable request," Vladimir added.

"Like hell it is. I decline. I double decline. I triple decline. I decline times a million!" she sputtered, failing to get over her shock appropriately.

"But we are curious about something," the blonde replied, unfazed by her mood swing. "If you came back with us, would any of your friends care to look for you? Would your pack rip out the very ground we stand on to find you?"

"They'd send stakes through your hearts," she determined without falter.

"You are sure of this?"

Leah tried to keep quiet the uncertainty inside, especially the longer she had to ponder over the request.

"You want me to come to Romania just to see if my friends will try looking for me?" she asked, attempting to see the sense in this.

Not once did Stefan speak, showing Leah that this decision was Vladimir's alone.

"That is a part of it," he admitted. "But you cannot deny that you are trapped in the same meaningless existence we are. And that is why together we are interesting. You think of things to do to pass the time, and we have the sources and luxury of doing these things. There are still ways we have kept small fortunes from their greedy hands. Think of everything we could see in this world."

"I have a family. And loyalty to my friends," she defended, forcing herself to sound firm and uncompromised.

"And if they begin searching for you, you are free to leave," Vladimir announced with a grin. "I only ask what will you do after we leave? Sit in the woods, alone, a victim of your thoughts?"

Leah hated herself for the hesitation she took before responding. Because no matter how unbelievable the thought was, in certain ways, could it be worse than what she planned on doing once the two were gone?

"I have plans," she defended.

"No, you do not," Vladimir assured.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you do not."

"YES, I DO!"

This time, Stefan joined in with Vladimir.

"NO, you do not."

She barely resisted the urge to spit at them, steaming at the amusement brightening up their features.

"Think about it, little Leah. You come with us and you will have adventure. You will come across places that your "plans" will never take you. See a side of the world that few have seen."

"And when I finally let my guard down and you kill me?" she argued.

"Again, you already have our vow not to kill or harm you. One day in the future, we will become allies again. We will need you by our side to fight the Volturi. Plus...you are a most...intriguing creature. Stefan and I do not wish to rid you from this world."

The worst part about his argument was that it sounded so easy. So unbearably simple.

Run away. With two vampires. So they could all sight see together. And not live in the pain of their past.

_I'm not really thinking about this, am I?_

She pondered over Jacob and Seth for comfort, but little found her.

_With how angry Seth is, he won't want to see me for a few days. And Jacob's new reason to live is Bella's child. My former pack...won't exactly be jumping up in the air to help me. If they even realize I'm gone._

This last thought felt depressing to think about, but it held an inexplicable truth.

_I could always tell Jacob I've been kidnapped through our link. Then, he'll be bound to get Sam involved and the undead bastards will see they're trying to find me and I can leave...provided they keep up on their end of the bargain and - crap, I'm really considering this, aren't I?_

"Taking the step into the unknown is risky," Vladimir mentioned, a faint wisdom broadcasting through his voice as he studied her. "Even I cannot say what our time together will bring. We may both become so annoyed by you that we will be forced to drop you off in the middle of former Gaul. This is modern day France, I believe. Or perhaps we will all find what it is we were looking for in the first place. Whatever it is, you have given me the initiative to conceive such an uncommon plan. Stefan and I have not had a companion in quite a long time."

"And your diet?"

Because by now, she couldn't stop herself from asking even if she wanted to.

"We will not feed in front of you-," Vladimir glanced at Stefan for reassurance, "-and you are free to eat as you wish."

She didn't enjoy the answer, but what did she honestly expect? The color of their eyes specified just what sort of diet they partook in.

Stefan read the indecision on her face, and for the first time, spoke up.

"We only kill the ones truly undeserving of life. Or those perhaps not able to function any longer in this world. Often, this includes the homeless or the addicts or the elderly. _Never_ children. While we despise their rule, at the moment, we do not wish to arouse the Volturi's suspicion. We will be careful."

Leah didn't know if she should feel flattered he was trying to ease her mind or worried that she hadn't told them both to fuck off yet.

"Ah," Vladimir beamed, inclining his head toward Stefan, "it appears our wolfling has made her decision."

"Bull," Leah spit back. "I have no guarantee that I will be coming out of this alive. I have no guarantee of anything."

"But is that not living life?" Vladimir returned. "If one expects the same ritual each day, their lives become boring. You only have to ask me of this. But expecting the unexpected...that is what living life is about, yes?"

An unattractive groan sped out of Leah's mouth, both hands throwing themselves over her head.

_Do I have my answer already? They claim they don't want to kill me, but trusting a vampire is like trusting...well, I don't have a good enough analogy yet, but it's relatively the same. God damn that'd be a terrible way to go. Killed by two fangers._

"If I was to metaphorically go with you, where would we go?"

She hated herself for asking, but the curiosity was undeniable now.

"Back to our home first," Vladimir confirmed. "Our money is there. And a change of clothes. It will be different, having to actually worry about changing outfits."

Crinkling her nose, Leah scanned their black attire.

"Do I even want to know how long you've been wearing those?"

"If you are offended by a lack of hygiene, than most likely no. Although, back in our time, it was a miracle to have another change of clothes prepared for you."

Biting at her lip, Leah sighed for probably the millionth time that hour.

_I'm not just nervous about them killing me. Hell, if I held my own and did die, at least I'd die knowing I did everything to prevent my death. But what I'm afraid of is something deeper...maybe that I'll actually have a good time?_

"We must have an answer shortly," Stefan input. "Although four hours remain until sunrise, we will have to leave almost immediately if we are to make it without exposure this time around."

"That's a good point," Leah realized, "how the hell would I get there?"

"When we are home, you may run as you like as a wolf. Most of the places we will travel can be reached on foot and you have already proved your ability to keep up. However, to gather the ground we wish to tonight, I am afraid you would have to travel as a human. Upon either myself or Stefan's back."

"There's no other way?" she sniffled.

"No, but I volunteer you do it upon my own," Vladimir offered.

"You're quicker?" she assumed.

"No, I simply enjoy your body upon mine more."

"Asshole."

But the vampires were back to snickering with each other, and she realized, or hoped at least, that he was teasing her.

_Am I really doing this? Leaving my pack behind to follow these undead bastards? My pack...of Seth and Jacob. Who have their own lives to lead._

"Fine," she announced unexpectedly, surprised at how easy the answer came. "But as soon as my friends start looking for me, I'm out. And if you don't let me go, I'll make sure you get your battle."

They smiled simultaneously, Vladimir appearing a tad bit more pleased, perhaps because he convinced her so smoothly.

"You may find yourself reluctant to leave by the time they find you."

"I doubt it," she waved off, eyes falling back to her screen door. "Let me go pack and I'll be set to go."

Neither made a protest of this, and for the first time all night, Leah finally had the chance to enter her own home.

How different thing were, however, since the time she'd left it earlier in the day.

LSVLSVLSVLSVLSVLSV

Vladimir and Stefan listened to Leah's frantic heart beat as she went from room to room, picking out clothes to take with her.

"She will be angry," Stefan noted, "upon discovering why you truly wish for her to come."

Vladimir shrugged without thought.

"You smelled her as I did. Her kind never smell so...tempting. She may be angry, but her fate was sealed the moment we picked up on her scent."

Stefan chuckled as they both heard a curse fall from the woman's lips.

"I think you scare her with your forwardness."

"You make myself sound like the culprit. She did throw her naked self at me first," Vladimir pointed out.

"With her body on you, I am impressed you were able to hold back from channeling your more...primal urges. Ones I know have been responsible for many troubles."

Vladimir tried hiding his smile, especially when he recalled how most of the encounters ended, but tonight, his lips refused the command.

"That is the interesting part. It has been centuries, perhaps far more, since I've wanted a creature in the way I want little Leah. Passionately stubborn, able to handle herself, and not easily tricked. The very thought of these understandings can easily arouse me. This surprise, for that moment, kept back the urges."

A silent second passed by as they simply observed the house.

"What will we do when her pack starts looking for her?" Stefan inquired. "It will not be immediate, but they will come."

"Keep her, of course. Take her to desolate locations where the trails are harder to follow. At least until she recognizes the bond existing between us."

"So assured? You saw how she struggled to even admit she wanted to join us."

This time, Vladimir's answer was less sure, but he spoke with the same confidence.

"Discovering her scent intoxicating is not coincidence. A wolf scent, of all creatures. You know how they smell, their scents becoming only more repulsive over the years."

Stefan nodded firmly at this.

"Finding little Leah is destiny. The only shame is that I did not discover her sooner. The stench of the other wolves completely obliterated her own. And the thought of one of them perhaps marking her..."

He shook his head with a suppressed fury at this, showing Stefan the passion he already felt for the woman.

"...it matters little now. I have found her, no matter destiny or accident, and I do not plan on letting her go. At least until I figure out what the purpose of the bond is."

"I thought you knew that already."

Vladimir paused, smiling to himself.

"I do. This is myself being accomodating since little Leah does not."

"Convincing her of what exists even when she has no clue herself?" Stefan repeated, mulling over the thought. "I almost prefer to encounter the Volturi."

Vladimir readied himself to reply, but _her_ scent suddenly entered the air, followed by her agitated form stalking out of the house, a simple knapsack strapped over her shoulder.

"Let me guess," she exclaimed unhappily, "you've changed your minds."

"Not a chance," they answered together.

Rolling her eyes, Leah took a final glance at the house before approaching them.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourselves into," she revealed.

"Nor do you, and I find this unknown to be exciting," Vladimir admitted, extending a hand.

She stared at it with little trust.

"It will not bite," Stefan input.

"If it did, I'd bite back," she mumbled, slipping her warm palm into his.

For a moment, Vladimir grew concerned at how pleasant the touch felt. If even holding the wolfling's hand caused this sort of pleasure, he could only imagine, rather eagerly now, how the rest of their time would plan out.

"Well, let's get to it. I'm not going to hold your hand all night."

Ignoring Stefan's snicker, Vladimir tugged the hand forward and whipped around, kneeling as Leah smacked into his back.

Cautiously, she lifted one leg, and to ease her mind, he grabbed the other, securing her firmly behind him.

Just knowing only mere scraps of clothing separated them, forced Vladimir to blink a few times, unaccustomed to the ignition of lust in his limbs. Or the dangerous thoughts suggesting little Leah would be far more comfortable attached to the front part of his body.

"Let us depart!" Stefan announced, sensing his companion's discomfort.

And with that, the trio sped off into the unknown.

* * *

**This is a one-shot, so there will be no continuation of this in any form. Just written for your and my amusement. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts in a review!**


End file.
